A Proposition
by Roeskva
Summary: Lydia Martin decides to make her interest clear to Chris Argent. Takes place around season 4 (making Lydia 18 ). Written for ShipSwap 2015 on Livejournal, for dragons and angels.


Title: A Proposition  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Lydia Martin decides to make her interest clear to Chris Argent.  
Characters: Lydia Martin, Chris Argent  
Pairing: Lydia Martin/Chris Argent  
Season: Probably season 4 or there about.  
Notes: Written for ShipSwap 2015, for dragons_and_angels  
Warning: Some innuendo, nothing more

* * *

Lydia lunged at Argent, trying to catch him unprepared. He twisted and moved aside, _just_ enough that she did not manage to get hold of him and instead faltered and almost lost her balance.

He took the chance immediately, swirling and grabbing her arm. He twisted it around and before she knew it, she was on the ground, partially pinned down.

Dazed, Lydia frowned up at Argent. "How...?"

"I anticipated your move," he told her, a slightly amused expression on his face. "You make a small twitch before you make your move, and that gives you away. Of course, you also left your right side completely open to attack." He grinned.

Lydia rolled her eyes, but then she smiled at him. "Or perhaps I _like_ it here, under you..." She winked at him and wiggled her hips a little, twisting under him.

He was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that he was lying on top of a very attractive woman. Her breasts were pressing into his chest, and his crotch was pushed against her upper left leg. Feeling himself starting to react to the situation, he quickly got up, extending a hand to her. She took it, a wry grin on her face, and he helped her up.

He raised an eyebrow at her and cleared his voice. "Want to go again?"

She smiled widely. " _Absolutely_!"

* * *

Argent took a long drink from his beer, and looked out over the peaceful scenery. The farm building was located at the edge of a small forest, with the garden encircled by trees. A half moon was shining, and it threw a silvery sheen over everything.

He reflected that it had been a very long time since he was up here, not for several years, actually.

Suddenly he heard someone come out from the house, and he turned from where he was sitting on the stairs, to see Lydia step out of the door onto the porch.

She smiled at him. "Mr. Argent, why are you sitting out here alone, instead of having fun inside with the rest of us?"

"I'm enjoying some rare peace and quiet - there's not likely to be a lot of it in the future," he said, somberly.

"Yeah, probably not." She agreed. "Why is it, that every time things seem to be going in the right direction, something happens and a _worse_ enemy appears?" She made a face. " Don't answer that! I _know_! There's the Nemeton - and other stuff."

Argent nodded. "And other... _stuff_. That's why we're up here. To train and prepare."

"I know." She sighed. "Don't think I'm not grateful that your friends are letting us use this place - and that you're showing us all your awesome hunter skills." She gave him a wry grin and winked at him, leaning against the side of the door.

He could not stop himself from looking. She deliberately stood in such a way that her breasts were pushed forward, and the short blue dress she wore was very flattering - and very revealing.

He took a deep breath and cleared his voice. "I thought you said you were having fun inside?"

She crossed the porch, sitting down beside him. "Maybe _I_ want some peace and quiet too?" She suggested, grinning at him. She clinked her beer bottle against his. "Cheers."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Cheers." He took a sip. "So - peace and quiet, you say?"

"Yup - unless you have a better idea." She gave him a questioning - and hopeful - look. "I mean, there are _other_ things that I'd like to do too..."

He threw a quick glance at her. " _Other_ things?"

"Yes - and much more pleasant than fighting, even though I'll gladly admit I found _some_ parts of that lesson earlier today to be, shall we say, _interesting_." She batted her eyes at him when he looked at her again. "Don't pretend you didn't feel it."

Argent's cheeks reddened slightly, but he did not look away. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." He took another drink.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend to be dense. I know you're not." She smiled. "By the way, I like that you've shaved. It looks good. Can I touch?" She reached out before he could answer, and slowly slid her hand over his cheek. "Feels pretty smooth. Did you shave just before the party?" Her smile turned mischievous. "For _me_ , perhaps?"

He snorted. "Don't be ridiculous!"

She shrugged. "A girl can hope."

He sighed. "Lydia... as much as I find what you say... _flattering_ , you don't want me. I'm old enough to be your father."

She laughed. "And? I mean, I'm not talking happily ever after here, but you're wrong if you think I don't want you. I do. As for the difference in age? Who cares? We're both consenting adults - and you've got a great body." She let her gaze run lazily down over his toned body, then back up to the expanse of naked chest that was visible since his shirt was almost half unbuttoned. "Of course, if _you're_ not interested in _me_..."

He smiled a little and shook his head at it all. "All right. Yes, I can't deny a certain _attraction_." He took a long drink from his beer. "Happy?"

"Not yet, but better." She smiled, changing track. "So... have you ever gone skinny-dipping?"

" _What_?"

"You know, bathed naked?"

He gave her a dirty look. "I _know_ what skinny-dipping is!"

"Just making sure." She emptied her beer bottle and smiled again. "Earlier today, I noticed this _wonderful_ little lake a bit inside the forest. Not too deep, sandy bottom... I think the water would still be nice... and not too cold at all."

He sighed and nodded. "I know. I've swam in it before. A long time ago." He suddenly smiled at her. "And you're right, after such a warm day, the water would probably be very pleasant."

Lydia scooted over on the stairs where they were sitting, closing the last bit of distance between them. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before leaning against him. He hesitated for a moment and threw a glance back over his shoulder, clearly worried someone might see them, before he put his arm around her.

"Relax, I doubt anyone else comes out here. As I said, they're having fun. Besides, so what if they do?" She grinned and put a hand on his knee and gave him a suggestive look. "Though, if you're worried, we could go check out that lake? We can even swim a bit too..."

Argent grinned and again shook his head. "You're really something, do you know that?" He nodded slowly. "I must be crazy, but okay, yes, I'm coming with you." He quickly drank the rest of his beer and got up, holding out his hand to help her stand.

She smiled widely and took it, getting up. "Awesome!" She stepped up to him and stood on her toes so she could whisper in his ear, "I can't _wait_ to get those clothes off you..." She took his earlobe between her lips and sucked on it, eliciting a gasp from him. Grinning, she again grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her. "Let's go!"

"With pleasure!" Smiling, he followed.


End file.
